


捕快×大夫（五）

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 古代大纲向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	捕快×大夫（五）

季肖冰觉得自己一定是堕落外加魔怔了。要不然为什么，他听见这个一向对外态度有些恶劣的男人覆在他颈窝，声音闷闷带着点儿撒娇意味地说出赤裸裸带着情欲的话语，脱口而出的一句话居然是……

 

“现在还是白天……”

 

等反应过来自己到底不经大脑说了些什么，那是真愣怔，随后才反应慢的红了耳朵和脸颊。不过抱着自己的人显然没打算放弃，搂着自己腰的手臂越收越紧，季肖冰甚至觉得自己的腰快要断掉了。

 

无奈之下再次开口。

 

“而且你身上还有伤的。”

 

结果那人用头在他的颈窝那里蹭了又蹭，放软的声音带着别样的性感撩人，“我们都那么久没做了……”

 

在高瀚宇这种攻势下完全没有一点儿战斗力的季肖冰鬼使神差地答应了，“到晚上吧……”

 

然而这句话，可不仅仅是就把自己卖了这么简单，说做，好，这是要做的。那人身上还有伤呢，这就要……季肖冰主动啊。

 

想明白这一层之后的季肖冰，还真是有点儿……坐立难安啊。这种坐立难安体现出来的焦灼，带着无措，究其深层，不知道怎么做的无知有，羞耻有，害羞也有——总之就是复杂。

 

高瀚宇瞧着他的样子，反而有些享受。不过也不能把人逼急了。

 

吃完晚饭之后的季肖冰抢着帮高瀚宇收拾碗筷，本意是担心高瀚宇身上的伤口，但是感受到高瀚宇投过来那个意味不明的眼神，季肖冰倒是想起来这样子还有点儿像是在逃避。

 

身后的人微微靠过来，季肖冰觉得紧张，就在他以为他要有什么动作的时候，那人只是开口说了话。

 

“肖冰，你那时候……，是不是不信任我?”

 

季肖冰动作顿了顿之后停下来，……该来的总会来，“……大概吧。”

 

“我们相处的时间……真的不长。虽然我总有一种我们已经相识相知相守了很久的错觉，但是说到底，我们认识不过月余。”季肖冰背对着高瀚宇，说出口的话有些许残忍。

 

“我做了很久的打算，甚至在察觉自己喜欢你之前就想着，该怎么告诉你，告诉你我的弟弟是那个你口中的窃贼，告诉你我算得上是帮凶，告诉你这件事的来龙去脉，……或许不是我不信任你，是我不信任我自己。瀚宇……”

 

季肖冰转过身，顾不得先擦掉自己手上的水珠，情绪突然有些许激动地抓住他喃喃的名字的主人，“或许是我不知道怎么处理跟你坦白之后的事情，我怕自己没能力处理好，尤其还牵涉到你。本来在那天之后，我就准备告诉你了，但是……”

 

高瀚宇当然知道是哪天，揪着自己衣角的人声音已经开始微微哽咽，他连忙将人搂着，语气歉疚，“我也有错，对不起，那天我不应该什么都不说就……”

 

季肖冰没给他说出剩余的话的机会，说不说的出口其实已经不重要了，他知道他要说什么的。他知道的。两个人都心知肚明。

 

高瀚宇的话被人用唇堵在嘴里，胸前的衣领被抓着，脖子被强势又霸道地勾过去，话语的尾音溺没在唇齿之间，本来带着凉意的嘴唇接触之后却瞬间热得发烫。在高瀚宇还没有反应过来之前，这个温润的男子用着不甚娴熟的技巧直接开始攻城略地，舌头率先钻进对方的口中，吸吮，拉扯，纠缠，大有不死不休的意味。

 

等高瀚宇回神儿，立马反击回去，他还是更喜欢掌握主动权，两个人的舌头在唇齿相接的地方缠绵，偶有来不及吞咽的津液沿着两人的嘴角淌下，空气中弥漫着越来越浓重的热意。

 

几个激烈的来回之后，两个人都有些脚软，彼此的欲望都妥妥地被勾了起来。高瀚宇开始食髓知味地继续向下，冷不妨被人给推开了。——这才看见，两个人已经到了床边。

 

他坐在床的边缘，有些不明所以地看着眼前同样粗重喘气的爱人。对方稍微压制了一下呼吸，有些闪躲地避开了他的目光才开口说话，“你等我一下。”

 

……满是情欲的撩人嗓音，还带着止不住的轻微颤抖。

 

高瀚宇瞬间明白他是干什么去了。要不是刚刚……估计他现在还磨蹭着，这是意外收获啊。这个绷带也扎得值。

 

等人再出现的时候，面上一派淡定，但是那红得滴血的耳朵和微红的脸颊却是暴露了他与外表完全相反的内心。

 

高瀚宇静坐着，打算先按兵不动。虽然他一向喜欢主动，但是眼下，似乎被动一些并没有什么不好。他甚至……在隐隐期待着某人的表现。

 

季肖冰在高瀚宇赤裸又炽热包含情欲的眼神下，除掉了自己的外衫只剩里衣，头发还是原来模样，披洒了满肩。这才走到高瀚宇身边，一边低下头碰触对方的唇轻轻细细的碾磨，一边上手解人衣衫。

 

口水很快又濡湿两个人稍微有些干涩的嘴唇，季肖冰很快伸出舌尖往高瀚宇口里顶，对方顺势松开唇齿，两个人这就又纠在一起，吮吸含允。是一个很轻柔而缠绵的吻，高瀚宇也不急，他还挺相信，好事多磨的。

 

他的外衫也被褪得差不多了，待松开时，已经跨坐在他身上的人无意识舔了舔唇，有点意犹未尽的感觉，乖巧又撩人。高瀚宇差点就想翻身把人压身底下了——但是他忍住了。

 

待季肖冰手伸向里衣的带子时，那张柔软的嘴唇重又落在高瀚宇嘴角，然后向下，从下巴，脖颈到那处情动时也性感的喉结，再到锁骨。——上衣终究是被褪去了。

 

到这种时候，不行也要上啊。季肖冰微微咬牙，嘴上的动作也没停，这一路舔吻下来，在此刻乖乖躺平任欺的人身上留下一道水迹，最后落在这人结实胸膛上的两点。先是用嘴唇轻轻碰触，用牙尖试探性地咬了咬，最后恶作剧似的狠狠一吸。颇为满意地听到身下人因为自己的动作倒抽了一口凉气。——这稍稍缓解了一下他此时说不清道不明的情绪。

 

一时作弄上瘾，季肖冰刻意忽略掉刚刚他臀部抵到的那个尺寸傲人的物件，舌头在对方皮肤上打着转一路向下，手开始脱对方的裤子。刚解开裤带，动作蓦地停住，随即开始先脱自己的里衣。

 

这倒是脱得迅速，大有觉得长痛不如短痛的架势，皮肤裸露在空气中好半晌，这才后知后觉觉得不好意思来着。事到如今，那是真真停不下来了。

 

季肖冰把自己脱得一干二净。——高瀚宇觉得真是太要命，只消看一眼，他就感觉到自己已经硬到不行了。这人什么都不做，他本身就是他的春药啊。高瀚宇已经快要忍不住了，这厢这人开始慢条斯理地脱高瀚宇的裤子和亵裤。

 

高瀚宇已经勃起的性器弹了出来，季肖冰略微有点促狭地抬头看了一下躺平的人，看见这人脸上戏谑的表情，忍不住做了个龇牙咧嘴的表情瞪他。——但是威胁性实在太小，甚至因为沾染情欲的原因而显得他过分可爱。

 

即使羞耻，季肖冰还是翻出来刚刚自己去拿的脂膏，打开盖子挖出来一点，坐在他家捕快大人身上给自己扩张。

 

自己动手的话更明白自己所舒适的度——这也不知道是幸还是不幸。自己在这边忍着羞耻给自己做扩张，在高瀚宇那露骨的视线中，即使自己不去抚慰前面，季肖冰也慢慢勃起了。

 

自己伸进去胡乱试探的手指不知道戳中了哪一点，勾起一阵酥麻的快感，沿着尾椎窜上去让他忽的软了腰微微向下趴俯了些许，随即感到小腹被某个硬热的物什戳了一下。

 

高瀚宇手肘支撑着床，做好随时坐起来将人反压过去的准备。

 

季肖冰这边三根手指已经可以到同进同出的程度，起身的时候埋怨似的恶狠狠瞪了一眼高瀚宇，……高瀚宇对此无话可说，虽然有点儿煎熬，但这种风景实属难得，他一点儿都不想错过。

 

腿脚有些软，季肖冰挣扎了一下，又挖了一些脂膏抹在高瀚宇的欲望上，这才撑起已经有些无力的身体，扶着那欲望抵在自己的穴口那里，小小地磨蹭了几下才慢慢地坐下去。

 

已经不是第一次了，再加上润滑得还算充分，前部分进去的还算容易，不过穴口被粗大的性器撑开的感觉并不好受，更何况三根手指加起来也比不上现在深入体内的尺寸，季肖冰只好极力忍住那种微弱痛感中夹杂的极致快感先不让自己呻吟出声，深呼吸放松自己好让这个过程更容易一点。

 

待到整根都埋进去的时候，两个人不约而同松了一口气。季肖冰这才发现，高瀚宇不知道什么时候已经坐起来了，用他那只没有绑绷带的手支撑着身体。两个人目光相对，季肖冰羞得恨不得现在起身下地找个缝儿钻进去，——但是他已经没机会了。

 

高瀚宇完全坐起来，用那只没缠绷带的手扶着人腰，嘴唇落在身上这人锁骨偏下的胸口那里，声音沙哑，“季大夫，你里面好紧，咬的我好舒服。”

 

“你……啊”身下的人轻微送了下腰，季肖冰身子小幅度晃动，又是一阵剧烈的快感袭来，这遭就压不住声儿了。身下那人学着他刚刚的样子在他胸前那两点上碾磨吸吮，占便宜的同时还不忘卖惨博同情撒娇，“季大夫～我手上有伤呢，你动动啊。”

 

高瀚宇抬头看上去，这人下巴微扬，能看到他咬着嘴唇不让自己发声，又看到他做了个吞咽的动作才手扶着自己的肩膀起落。还时不时查看自己那只“受伤”的胳膊。

 

怎么会……这么可爱呢，啊?!

 

高瀚宇忍不住扶着他的后颈让季肖冰低下头同自己接吻，在嘴唇开合间，隐忍的呻吟声不时溢出，性感暧昧又撩人心弦。在和高瀚宇又交换了一个深吻之后，身下被填的满满的季肖冰觉得心脏的地方也是满满的，这让他情不自禁搂紧对方的脖子，然后开口，因为带着喘息的气音，更加让人心动。

 

“高瀚宇……，你身下……这病，归我治一辈子……”

 

这话一出口，高瀚宇觉得自己脑子中有一根名为理智的弦彻底断了，这简直是让人越发无法自拔啊。这也不打算继续忍着了，一个翻身就把人压了下去开始耸腰快速抽插。

 

“你……你小心……你的伤啊……等一……太快了……嗯，哈……”

 

高瀚宇身下动作凶猛，上面却是细腻又温柔，他俯身亲了亲怀里人儿的额头，然后细细密密将人眼角的泪水吻去。

 

“好，让你治一辈子，可要说话算话。”

 

 


End file.
